


Breakfast

by JenniferSawyer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Negative Thoughts, Skipping Meals, detailed descriptions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferSawyer/pseuds/JenniferSawyer
Summary: Patton crept into the kitchen, flipping on the lights and quietly pulling out various pans and utensils. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before getting to work. He was thinking… pancakes.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing inspired by a tumblr angst challenge (found [here](https://romanasanders.tumblr.com/post/172933174932/fanders-angst-challenge-well-hello-medespelers)) where we were supposed to take something happy and turn it into angst lol and the prompt I chose was Patton cooking. Didn't spend much time on this compared to other stuff I've done, so sorry if it's not up to par! Still, I hope you guys enjoy!

_4:00._

Patton crept into the kitchen, flipping on the lights and quietly pulling out various pans and utensils. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before getting to work. He was thinking… pancakes.

English sticky toffee pancakes for Roman, covered in powdered sugar and whipped cream. Patton knew it would take the most time, but he didn’t mind. And he knew Roman liked his food to be over the top. Time flew by and soon enough he was starting on Virgil’s. These would be thick buttermilk pancakes, soaked in butter and drizzled with hot maple syrup. Something familiar. Comforting. Logan’s pancakes were last. Whole wheat, with fresh strawberries on the side. He preferred healthy foods; he liked things to be simple.

Patton couldn’t wait to see everyone’s reactions. Roman would be absolutely thrilled, and Patton smiled at the thought. Virgil? His eyes would light up and he’d look at Patton with that… _look_. Full of something like wonder, something like surprise. And then Logan. Patton could already see Logan’s little smirk, a slight tilt of the head to indicate his appreciation.

He started up the coffee pot and went to set the table, arranging everything meticulously. Presentation was important, after all. He quickly went to clean up the kitchen, sighing as he took it all in. It was an absolute mess, dirty dishes scattered across the counters and flour everywhere. He glanced at the clock as he started to clean one of the dishes he used to make the caramel sauce. _6:12_. Okay, yeah, it had taken a while, but it would be worth it to see how happy everyone was going to be.

He paused at the soft sounds of someone coming down the stairs. Someone was up! Patton dropped the dish and spun around, practically vibrating with excitement. Logan appeared, going straight for the coffee pot.

“Good morning, Logan! I made breakfast!” Patton gestured to the table, cheeks hurting already from smiling so hard. Logan glanced at the table, looked back at Patton, and there it was. The smirk. The head tilt. Patton felt the warmth start to blossom in his chest. Logan sat at the table, sipping from his mug and picking up the newspaper Patton had set out for him.

Roman came down a few seconds later and noticed the spread of pancakes immediately, tackling Patton with a hug and gushing about how extravagant it all was. Patton blushed, laughing as Roman twirled around the room before sitting and digging into his pancakes.

It wasn’t long before Virgil came down, and when Virgil saw his spot at the table Patton couldn’t help thinking that there was nothing more beautiful than that _look_. Patton felt his heart squeeze at that look. Virgil moved slowly, almost as if he was afraid that moving too fast would make it all disappear.

Patton sat quietly, listening to the others’ small talk. The conversation evolved into banter soon enough, and Patton found himself smiling fondly at the scene. Yeah. It was worth it.

Too soon, everyone was finished with their pancakes and pushing away from the table. Patton felt a frown start to tug at his mouth and forced it away with another smile.

“Okay, guys, I got the dishes!” Patton jumped up, taking the plates and cups to the sink.

“You don’t have to do that, Pat,” Virgil said softly. “I mean, you made us breakfast, the least we could do is wash our own dishes.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Kiddo! It’s no trouble, really.” Patton turned his attention to the caramel-covered dish he’d been working on earlier and started scrubbing.

“Are you quite sure, Patton?”

“Aw, I appreciate it, Logan, but I got it!”

Patton smiled and nodded as each of them thanked him. He felt a pat on his shoulder—probably Roman, he was always so touchy-feely—and then they were gone. Patton sighed, the smile dropping from his face. The warmth he’d felt earlier had gone with them, and he found his thoughts drifting back to where they’d been before he started cooking.

He took a breath and scrubbed furiously at a stubborn bit of hardened caramel.

Don’t think that. Don’t. He _was_ useful. He cooked for them every day! Though… they could cook for themselves. They didn’t _need_ him to do that. They didn’t need him for anything. But they—they cared about him and… well… nobody had even asked him why _he_ didn’t have anything for breakfast. Nobody had said anything about how many meals he’d been skipping lately, so maybe they really _didn’t_ care. He couldn’t blame them. Useless people didn’t deserve to eat. What if the others didn’t even _like_ him? No, that’s stupid, they loved him. Right? But… but maybe they _didn’t_. Maybe they only liked what he _did_ for them…

He was useful. He was useful. He was useful, he was useful, _he was useful_ …

Patton finished putting away the dishes and glanced at the clock. _9:56_.

_He could be useful._

He took a moment to gather his thoughts before getting to work. Smile, Patton. Everyone was awake, he had to smile.

He was thinking… pasta.


End file.
